Dungeon of calamity
by gold crown dragon
Summary: When the last terrarian manage to slay supreme Calamitas,he ended the cycle of calamity but in return he would be send back to the world he came from the world where gods walk among man,little did he know his arrival in this world may have started the new cycle of calamity inside the dungeon. M just to be safe. (rewrite is in progress)
1. Welcome home

**Well**

**Welcome to the first rewrite chapter here.**

**Before you read please know that both chapter 2 and 3 are about to be deleted alongside the notice as an start of this rewrite.**

**Well that's all done I hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter and don't forget to leave a review so I have source of motivation and improvements.**

**(I do not own anything both terraria and danmachi they belong to their own respective owner)**

**(I only own the oc's)**

* * *

A small campfire flicker in the darkness of the night licking and burning away its fuel to kept the darkness at bay, in the middle of broken-down arena, it did not age well as many of its walls and floors have crumbled from the intense battle it has endured. From the king slime to the legendary jungle dragon.

a figure resting beside the campfire cladded in the Auric Tesla armor while its bright red cape flutter softly against the wind, gently poking the campfire with a stick while a particular object lay on the ground front of him while his helmet beside him on the ground.

The person then sighs as he picks up the object in front of him and examine said object. Shaped like an eye with jagged sides that protrude forward while the inside is red and continuously release and miasmic red mist, the last thing he need to kill before he can be free of this accursed world.

Just one more.

He places the eye of extinction back on the ground then pulling the magic mirror out to see his reflection once more, he aligns the mirror to get as much light from the Campfire that he fed another piece of wood to increase the light and heat it produce.

The reflection shows a young man no older then 18 years old, rather handsome with a short wavy hair in a deep red coloration with a lightly tanned skin but some patches of his skin are pale in coloration due to some 'accidents' during his time in terraria his eyes are in a deep red coloration.

This is Morgan Bloodmary former member of the Zeus Familia from 15 years ago stranded in terraria after his apparent death, arriving in terraria he is given the choice to either live or die. Now he going to face his greatest challenge:

Defeat the witch, defeat supreme Calamitas.

With a grunt Morgan stand up from his position and dust of any dirt and grime before summoning the witch of calamity and picking his helmet up from the ground, looking at the golden helmet with the red plume he flips the helmet and slid it on his head the visor lighting up as it connected with the rest of the armor.

Morgan kicked some dirt to the campfire extinguishing it only leaving some charred wood and smoke escape from the dirt as a proof of existence.

Morgan pick the Eye of extinction from the ground and as the sun begin to rise, he looks at the sunrise and smile under his helmet.

"never knew sunrises could be this beautiful" he muses out loud before raising the eyes of calamity up high with his hand and the eye began to spin and pointed upward, releasing a beam of crimson light to the sky that causes everything to turn pitch-black except the torches that lit the arena up who struggle to kept the darkness away before being overwhelmed.

Morgan knew she is close; the crushing atmosphere is enough to cause his hairs to stand up, he held both of his arms out summoning both the Exoblade and Ataraxia just in time as the sky exploded leaving an gaping hole as Calamitas emerge from said hole clad in her stone like armor a cruel mockery of an wizard robes while her red hair flow behind her, her face might be obscured by strand of hair but Morgan can clearly see some part of her face are burnt off with an stone visor covering her eyes.

Calamitas landed in front of Morgan crosses her arms and look at him.

"My oh my, another foolish Terrarian try to break the cycle of calamity?" She asked with a mocking tone to Morgan who only chuckle causing an eye brown to be risen from Calamitas at Morgan reaction.

"try? Oh no, I'm too late to just 'try', I will break the cycle!" Morgan exclaimed to Calamitas with a confident tone as he dashes forward with both of his sword ready to slice Calamitas who swipe her hands to summon rows of Brimstone darts and fire it off to Morgan's direction.

Seeing the onslaught of darts being fired toward him Morgan pushes forward while dodging and sometime deflecting the darts away with either of his swords, he could see he closes quite the distance between him and her, he dematerializes the Exoblade and its place a flask filled with green flames, he come to a halt when Calamitas fired off an Brimstone hellblasts hundreds of them homing on to the Zeus Familia member it hit the ground causing rapid explosion's as the Hellblasts find their target.

Calamitas only smiles as she thought she blew another foolish terrarian away, she claps her hands twice to congratulate the Zeus Familia member.

"here I thought you would pose a challenge, apparently I was wrong" she arrogantly said as the about to return to the hole in the sky, that until she heard the same fool calling her again.

"OI! Catch!".

She turned around only to be meet with the flask containing the cursed flame inside hitting her face, the sheer pain of the flame eats away her skin and defenses causes her to fall down to the arena clutching her own face as Morgan who miraculously survives toss an empty bottle of an omega healing potion healing his wounds.

Summoning the Exoblade and dematerializing the Ataraxia Morgan rush toward the witch intending to kill her before the cursed flames disappear. With a might warcry Morgan leaped toward the downed witch, second before contacts are made the Zeus Familia member was blasted back by the sheer energy that was released.

Hitting the wall of the arena he stares in shock at the sight that Calamitas armor changes some pieces opened up unleashing torrents of abysmal flames as her now burnt face turned into a scowl glaring to Morgan to kill him in the most painful way possible.

Before Morgan could take any form of defense, she roared causing pillars of abysmal flames to burst from the ground below and worse of all her brothers have joined the battle one is more hideous from the others alongside a worm like creature who just rammed Morgan out of the arena.

Morgan cough blood by the shock of the punches him outside of the arena, still stuck to the worm he plunges both sword to the head killing it instantly as he grapples to one of many floating platforms, from the remains of the arena burst forth supreme Cataclysm and Catastrophe the other shaped like a machine while the other shaped like a gaping mouth.

"shit" Morgan curse's as he braces himself to both brothers, what he didn't expect is for Cataclysm to eat him and Catastrophe clamping on him and his brother intending to crush Morgan inside.

"son of a-!" before Morgan could finish his curse, he felt inside is getting hot that mean!

With a desperate move he cut Cataclysm upper jaw before Catastrophe can full crush him and escapes from being crushed and burned alive, he landed on a small Planetoid with a jungle biome just in the nick of time the right moment to see both brothers explode as he also left an 'special' gift inside cataclysm mouth.

Just as the corpse of the brothers fall into the ocean Morgan realize something was odd…the ocean it's not supposed to be that large and where is the main landmass? His question is answered by Calamitas herself. Changed with her armor more jagged and looking less stable as flames seep out from her very joints her face looks no better as one of her eyes are burnt off by the cursed flames and half of her face included.

"the world is ending" she spoked with an assured tone.

"the hell do you mean?!" Morgan shouted at her not wanting to take any of this bullshit anymore, he fought and die multiple time and the world is ending when he is so close to his freedom what kind of cruel game is this?!

"the cycle is broken and the world have nothing to lean on support, just like many other before and after this one" She looked at him then conjure a simple abysmal flame then smile to herself "the only way for the world to regain its balance is to eliminate the breaker, that is you" then firing said flames toward the planetoid annihilating it.

Morgan manage to jump last second the heat is searing his skin under his armor, he was distracted at the sight that the moon is going to crash down to the world underneath, grappling on a breaking sky island he grits his tooth in anger then he come with a rather devious plan.

Grappling on a broken chunk large enough to block Calamitas for a second, waiting for the moment for the witch to fly by when she does, he swings the chunk to her face.

Surprised at the sudden chunk Calamitas lose some bearing as she suddenly felt a sharp paint coming from her chest looking down, she saw the Exoblade and Ataraxia pierced her then she began to fall with whoever stabbed her.

"not so mighty are you now" Morgan mocked her as he pulls his blade sideways opposite to each other cleaving her torso and lower body with ease now she doesn't have any mean of defense.

As he falls into the raging ocean and falling moon crash into the world, Morgan could only close his eyes are remember fond memories before the darkness took him over for an eternal sleep.

"wake up kiddo" a voice from his closest friend.

"don't laze around they are counting on us" the voice of his dammed senior arrogant yet kind

"don't break my stuff aright?" ah the voice of his 'sister' from the Hephaestus Familia

"last quest before I retire, when that happened my position is yours's kid" his father figure former captain.

"Morgan, I'll be waiting here" the elf that he fallen to.

All he can feel is an empty feeling, like a large bed made from air yet moving like the waves soothingly, he can hear a voice, to blurred yet he understands fragments of a conversation.

"he broke the cycle, now uphold the deal" said a voice from the void only a small wisp as its avatar glowing like a fairy

"fine, but with the cycle broken then then the calamity cannot be contained it will ravage the other cycle what solution you propose then?" answered by a dark ball that seem to eat the light who also questioned the wisp.

"contain it within the 'dungeons' of this child world" the wisp proposed to the ball of darkness.

"are you insane?! It will cause all manner of cataclysmic event! Terraria once a garden now a warzone thanks to this cycle!" the ball spiked in anger of the audacity of the idea.

"calm down, what I mean is to contain the calamity inside the dungeon by doing that we integrated the cycle into the world without risk it will also cause great heroes to rise and challenge the calamity" the wisp clears the misunderstanding while the orb of darkness only nod at the idea.

"sound doable, but we also need to send the others in turn since with the cycle broken, they can be free once they defeat the witch" the orb replied to the wisp.

"indeed, this child shall be the first" the wisp float to Morgan alongside the orb who peer down at the boy as they began to speak a spell and within a moment Morgan vanishes leaving the entity alone except each other company as they look at each other.

"the next one will be handful" the orb said his opinion before vanishing.

"indeed" followed the wisp leaving the void empty.

* * *

Morgan awake as he breath once more, panic took his body into overdrive as he sat up from his position looking around an unfamiliar stone wall and dim lighting on the ceiling, he examines his body, still wearing the auric tesla armor a bit damaged from his brawl with Calamitas, he then saw a familiar brown wooden box the size of his palm, his entire inventory not bottomless but can warp large object to fit inside, he pick the wooden box and open it and to his surprise, his entire armory, materials and treasure bag from the bosses that he fought from king slime to Calamitas herself, must be some form of mercy or some cruel parody of one.

"doesn't matter this place look like the dungeon…then" it took a moment to process then Morgan dropped to his knees pulling his helmet down to cry a tear of relive as he is finally home once more, free from that horrible place.

Gaining his composure back he knew that the Auric tesla will attract unwanted attention due to its property and look so he decides to unequipped it once more and in turn wear something much simpler in place of the grand armor. He dug a little deeper into the box and found a set of clothes he always wanted to wear after purchasing it from the merchant, the clothier jacket and pants.

Now wearing the leather jacket and pants alongside a brown boot with white undershirt while the scarf is flipped to the left side, feeling he might need some protection Morgan disassemble a tungsten armor mostly its right shoulder plate and gauntlet and armor alongside the knee guard.

"the color does blend well" Morgan smiled as his new wardrobe is assembled on the now useless magic mirror used to see his own reflection nothing too eye catching made him look like a mid-level adventurer.

Now for weaponry, he chooses the Brimstone sword, the single edge red blade its size does make it easy to conceal as a short sword.

Giving some experimental swing Morgan smiled satisfied at the result, before he could continue his journey, he hears a scream.

A scream in the dungeon it never a sound he enjoys hearing, without any hesitation Morgan sprinted to the source of the scream, must been an adventurer who go too deep into the dungeon.

There he sees a chopped-up minotaur's judging by the head laid steps away a white-haired boy covered in blood like a tomato and a golden-haired girl with a rapier, Morgan hid just a few meters back the Brimstone sword already in hand just in case if this girl tries to do something.

He can't hear them well but it seems the boy run in panic away from her as judging from her body language she is confused this cause a sigh of relief from the Breaker as he didn't need to spill more blood.

Morgan sheathe the blade and walked out from his hiding spot and walk where the white-haired boy once passing the Golden-haired girl who is still stunned from the white-haired boy, the dripping blood is simple to track to the upper floor.

* * *

Exiting the dungeon to the lobby, passing many adventures of varying levels and equipment he passes the main gate and blocking the sunlight with his hands, when his eyes have adjusted what he sees is a different Orario, it may look the same but the smaller details are different could he be gone that lo-.

No. Morgan shook his head to rid the very thought about him traveling into the future is just plain insanity but the proof is here he could only muster a single word.

"what"

* * *

**What done is done.**

**I hope this can satisfy what the previous version is unable to do.**

**Till we meet next chapter.**


	2. First night and 15 years worth of sleep

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Dungeon of calamity.**

**SkeletonRepu: considering this is my first story, flaws and mistake is made after all and the fact that English is not my native language is also a factor I'll try to improve with each chapter, thanks for leaving a reviewing thanks for leaving a review.**

**BETA wanted.**

**Don't forget to leave a review as source of motivation and insight on how to improve my writing.**

**(I do not own both Terraria and Danmachi they belong to their respective owner)**

**(I only own my OC's)**

* * *

We are all but beast in cages

Torn from our world into this garden

Endure the death we shall to memoriam of ages

We await our long-desired Eden.

Morgan awoken with a shocked expression, he is not the type to be easily shocked after everything he went through, dying over and over, killing monsters beyond the monster rex in the dungeon, but that verse? What does it mean? He a beast? Surely who ever thought of such thing are fools.

Right?

Rubbing his eyes of any traces of sleep he slowly stands up, looking around while patting his own pockets and body to see if any of his money or items are stolen during his short nap, a revelation, the city has changed in such short notice.

How long was he gone? Weeks to month's? maybe a year perhaps, surely, he can't be gone that long, like what his old captain saying after all.

"keep your hope and dream up, as it maybe your source of hope" he recites the saying perfectly.

It getting quite late, how long was he asleep on said bench? An hour maybe after he leave the dungeon, the Terrarian golden eyes flicker against the setting sun in the distance, ah perhaps it best to find a place to sleep, as he still has a few valis on hand.

Morgan wonder, is that place still open?

* * *

Yes indeed.

The legendary place where adventurer can rest and eat to their heart content, well perhaps with a deep wallet to accompany them.

Nearly choking on his food with the stray thought, curse said thought nearly making him spit the soup in his mouth, as he swallows the food he looks around, adventurers all across the city, but what caught his eyes were the white-haired boy who sat just a few stools from him, said boy reminds him much of…of his old self, before that day.

"Hoy! Boy if your goanna gets gloomy get a drink for once!" Mia grand the owner of this place and one of the few member of the Freya familia Morgan actually tolerated, least she is not an insanely devoted individual.

"will do, maybe later" Morgan grunt at the impact, god she still hit hard despite her age.

"and your room is upstairs third from the left" The owner directed, while slamming a mug filled with alcoholic's drinks "drink up lad" she told.

"what?! I-I didn't order this!" Morgan stuttered a little, this is a nightmare! He should have seen this coming, apparently her infamous giving drinks outside the ordered food and drinks still remain.

The rest of the customer gave Morgan a pitying look that also include the white-haired boy, as a new victim have been selected for this cruel scheme of her. With a reluctant sigh, beside he could hold acholic beverage better now after spending several plats with the Tavernkeeper back then.

Not wanting to wallow in such mindset Morgan swing the mug to his mouth drinking said beverage into his gullet.

Taste rather light compared to the ale with a hint of fruits, a good choice to elevate one mind from the darker side of the mind, after Morgan was done drinking, he put it down on the counter, a thin smile was present a smile that vanish as quickly as the white-haired boy slam the door as he exits, not paying what so ever.

At first, he may think that boy have committed a dine and dash but that was not the case as he saw a werewolf laughing like a maniac.

"mia grand, I'm done, I would also pay for that white-haired boy food too" Morgan said white, holding his temper back, dying over and over didn't change his temper at all it seems.

"ho, how generous of you to pay for his food" She said while taking his plate and the white-haired boy plate as well "it will be 2000 valis".

Without saying anything Morgan put the exact amount with a bit extra for his room for the night, wordlessly he walked to the second floor intend to look for his room and having a goodnight sleep, how long has it been? To sleep without the fear of being attacked by monsters of the night?

Reaching to his room, Morgan just strip the armor and jacket, as well his shoes not caring to its interior or anything just the bed laid there, soft and look very inviting.

How he yearned a safe and sweet solace of sleep.

Falling down to the bed like a wooden log slowly but surely sleep is overtaking him.

What a fulfilling tomorrow awaits him.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was never his strong suite, well Never was anyway. Looking around he groaned as he sits up, rubbing his eyes from any sleep that remain, walking to the bathroom he did, he stripped down to the barest form, scars marred his body, some would be fatal if not for the hundreds of health potions he consumed regularly.

Bracing for the cold morning water that he splashed to his body, Morgan shivered at the cold water his tooth's clatter with each other. He was never fond of cold especially the snow biome and its icy ponds and don't get started on the underground snow biome. He had enough of thin ice breaking underneath and sending him plummeting to a cold watery death.

After bathing Morgan wonder, what clothes he should wear today? Only wearing the towel to cover his lower part, he put his hand on his chin thinking what he should wear. Snapping his finger causing his previous set to disappear and another to reappear.

This set was his favorite as it was the first gift from the old tax collector, unfolding the clothing to reveal a lighter and cleaner colored Tax collector suit, it looks much neater and modern, the darker red scarf is also cleaner, he won't need the counter or worm scarf yet, for the pants he wears the buccaneer pants, the brown does contrast well.

The brimstone blade that he used yesterday was replaced for the orichalcum sword sure, it may be embarrassing to swing a pink colored blade or wear the pink armor, but here orichalcum is the main material to make Durandal trait weapons and this weapon is made with pure orichalcum…it made him scared, on how destructive his weapons could be.

Sure, it is tempting to use one of his newer weapons that he recently obtained, the one still inside the loot bag of the supreme Calamitas. Curiosity peaked as he reaches to the bag about to open it just a few second before the bag is opened, he closed it again.

'not the time yet.' He almost forgot the important lesson, a high tier weapon can stunt one growth, there is a reason lv.1 didn't use lv.2 weapons, and the fact his falna is missing after his death is another factor, worse he might need to repeat at lv.1 again.

Such a shame, he was a lv.6 before.

Clapping his cheek twice, no more in this mindset anymore he needs to find that white haired boy or his Familia, he rather joins a small poor Familia compared to the top tiers.

With no Valis left the only chance to have more money.

"well, another day another adventure it seems." Morgan mood becoming better he walked away from his room and down to the lounge.

"oh, you're leaving?" Mia grand asked to Morgan.

"yea, thanks for the room yesterday" The terraria thanked the pup owner, then she picks a small lunch box and gave it to Morgan.

"give this to Bell will ya?".

"Bell? The white-haired boy?" Good, with the boy name known it would make his search much easy.

Taking the box and exiting the pub, Morgan squinted at the sun behind the dungeon, marveling the scenery he walked to ward the tower.

"now then, let see how the dungeon handle a Terrarian"

The trip to the dungeon was uneventful.

First 4 floors were a walk in a park, its not even funny how easy it become. Morgan sighed again, wanting to scream in frustration, maybe he should let lose some steam? "nah better not, I don't want any Familia to rush into good old me" he spoke to himself.

His musing was cut off when a scream was heard the 3rd floor? But who is there? Not wanting to see dead bodies again, he rushed there with the celestial tracers coming to life leaving a burst of white feathers.

In seconds he found the source of the scream, the white-haired boy! Morgan mind went into overdrive as the adrenaline began to pump itself into his vein, time began to slow as he unsheathe the orichalcum blade it will be enough for now the pink colored blade shine menacingly as he took Another step that crush the floor beneath him propelled the former child of Zeus forward closing the distance between himself anf the skeletons who was wearing an rusted armor possibly looted from an dead adventurer.

With a quick slash and stab, and a pierce that break the monsters he is facing, his eyes widen in horror, these monsters they are dungeon monster not from here but the dungeon from terraria. He won't take risk, he needs to eliminate this skeleton before it rally more to come, currently his enemy is a Hell armored bones, he always hated this kind of bones especially this axe wielding variant who can call for reinforcement, best to silence this monster first

The bones let out a silent wail before attacking the terraria it swung its large war axe downward intending to cleave the enemy inform of it, Morgan backstepped while grabbing on the white-haired boy by the collar. As he landed, he tosses the boy to the wall for safety.

"stay!" Morgan ordered Bell the white-haired boy. Side stepped the axe again this time stepping on its handle breaking the hell bones fingers while lodging the palm to the pommel. With its weapon stuck and Morgan stepping on it, the bones desperately attempt try to pull it out revealing its weakness the exposed neck. With a quick movement Morgan slashed at the neck, his hunch was correct as the bones explode in a mass of black smoke, somehow monsters from the dungeon starting to spawn with integrated magic crystal as its core, sooner or later these minor monsters won't be a problem, as if someone accidentally summon the polterghast on this floor of the dungeon the tragedy would repeat itself.

Remembering the white-haired boy just a few moments ago, he looks at him…to be honest he maybe looks very menacing at the very moment, time to test if that person saying is true.

"food is the base of every friendship".

Morgan took the lunch box from his inventory and hand it over to the boy who look shocked at this. Then Morgan spoked in a gentle tone "want to eat together?" at this point he really need to practice his socializing skill again. Whom Bell only nod at the invitation.

"I see" Morgan nodded at he took another bite from the lunchbox, so far, he been asking Bell questions and what happened in the past times, to his shock its been 15 years! 15 years since his apparent death against the one-eyed black dragon.

In that time both Freya and Loki Familia push the weakened Zeus and Hera Familia out of the city to preserve order, understandable and bit frustrating, it made him curious though, where did the surviving member go after the disbandment.

"Morgan-san… have you joined any Familia yet?" Bell asked already finished the meal with a trace of a hopeful tone, this kind of moment…remind him much of his early days. Not wanting to join any high class and keeping his promise to the old man Zeus, Morgan shook his head signifying he didn't join any Familia yet.

"i would rather join yours" Morgan said with a straight face to bell who look shocked or happy maybe even both. Must be a fun familia from what bell reaction is, no matter how small or insignificant a Familia is, once it deems fun to Morgan would stay with them.

The very same reason he is attracted to the Zeus Familia after all. With all said and done both pairs began their journey to the surface, exchanging story and knowing each other, for Morgan he need to lie a little, can't stain this little rabbit after all.

Wonder what await these two children of Zeus.

after all their pages are still empty ready to be written out.

* * *

**(notes)**

**Done, bit too short for my taste but its expected when your head is too clogged up with ideas for another fic and poems.**

**I also almost forgot to post Morgan equipment as a whole. His total weapon collected encompass everything except the shadow spec tier item as he hasn't upgrade yet. Simple put he is post supreme Calamitas who haven't used the loot bag yet.**

**Here is Morgan stat after he reobtain the falna from Hestia.**

**Morgan Bloodmary**

**Strength: F350.**

**Defense: G400**

**Dexterity: H250**

**Agility: F380**

**Magic: I50**

**Magic:**

**Inventory of the immortal: store item and weapons in "inventory" space.**

**Skill:**

**Death march: -TBA-**

**Auric Knight: -TBA-**

**Slayer of calamity: -TBA-**

**Redistribution of Enkidu: -TBA-**

**Hope I can get the next chapter out soon.**

**With that I bid you goodbye for now.**


End file.
